Fire
by Katie Katherine
Summary: Merlin helps save people from the fire in the lower town and inhales too much smoke. Will he be ok?
1. Chapter 1

_**Fire**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

One night, Merlin was about to go to bed when he heard screaming. He looked out the window and that the lower town was on fire.

"Gaius, there's a fire." Merlin yelled as he put his shoes on and jacket on. Gaius got up and got ready. Merlin went to help get people out. When he got to the lower town, he saw Gwaine going to a house. He followed Gwaine into the house. He heard some children crying. He saw Gwaine trying to get to them.

"Gwaine, let me help." Merlin said. Gwaine nodded. They got the three kids out of the house. A flame hit Merlin's arm Merlin cried out in pain.

"Are you alright?" Gwaine asked.

"I'm fine."

They got out of the house. They helped get other people to safety. Merlin was in a building trying to get a baby out. He kept coughing as he inhaled the smoke. He finally found the baby and got it out of the building. When he got out, he was coughing a lot. Gaius and Arthur were there.

"Merlin, what's wrong?" Arthur asked.

"I'm fine." Merlin panted. Gaius took the baby.

"Arthur, make sure Merlin takes an easy." Gaius said.

"I will." Arthur answered. Gaius left and Merlin and Arthur helped put out the fires. When they were done, Merlin helped Gaius. The next morning there was a meeting in Arthur's chambers. Gwen saw how pale Merlin look.

"Are you alright, Merlin?" Gwen asked.

"I'm fine." Merlin answered. During the meeting, Merlin had a severe coughing fit.

"Gwen, get Gaius." Arthur ordered. Gwen left the room. Merlin fell to the ground and coughed painfully. When Gaius finally came, Merlin was wheezing and gasping.

"We need to get him to my chambers." Gaius said. They helped Merlin to Gaius' chambers. They laid Merlin down on his bed. Merlin started coughing again.

"What's going on?"

"It's asthma. I'll be right back with what he needs. Keep him calm."

Gaius got what he needed. When he came back in, Merlin had passed out.

"Gaius, there was blood." Arthur said.

"He should be fine. He'll need to rest for a while." Gaius answered. He did what he could for Merlin. He saw the nasty burn on Merlin's arm. He treated it the best he could.

"What happened to his arm?"

"He burned it. It's bad but will heal."

For the rest of the day, Merlin slept. He was wheezing a lot. They watched him closely. That night, Merlin woke and had another coughing fit. Gaius helped him.

"Merlin, does it hurt?" Gaius asked. Merlin nodded. He pointed at his chest. "Is it hard to breathe?" Merlin nodded again. When it was over, Gaius went to get something for Merlin. He gave Merlin a cup. "Drink as much as you can. It will help your throat."

Merlin drank what he could. When he was done, he went to sleep. The next morning, he was a lot worse. His lungs were so weak from all the coughing and he was still coughing. He woke up early that morning and started coughing. Gaius used his magic to calm Merlin's coughing. When Merlin had calmed down, he sighed.

"My chest hurts." Merlin rasped.

"It will for a while. Do you feel better?" Gaius asked.

"A bit. What's wrong with me?"

"It's asthma. You need to rest for a while."

"I feel so horrible but I'm doing more than panting."

"I believe that asthma isn't a symptom. I believe it's a disease and there's more to it. Now go to sleep. You need it."

Merlin laid down and went to sleep. Gaius watched him. Arthur came in a few hours later.

"How is he?" Arthur wondered.

"He's fighting. His lung are weak and he has a fever. I gave him something to help his body. He will need it as his body tries to get all the smoke out. I just hope his fever doesn't get worse." Gaius explained.

"He looks weak."

"He is. He's very weak. He's spoken a bit but it's most likely painful."

"What about the blood he coughed up?"

"It's just the damage from his throat. He'll be fine."

Merlin jumped in his sleep and his burned arm moved to his chest.

"I should treat his arm." Gaius said as he went to Merlin and took the bandages off. He saw that there was an infection. "Arthur get a bucket of hot water. He has an infection and I want to soak his arm."

Arthur did as he was told. When he came back, he saw Gwen.

"Gwen, Gaius needs help. Merlin's arm is infection and Gaius wants hot water." Arthur explained.

"Give me the bucket." Gwen answered. Arthur gave Gwen the bucket and she did what she needed to do. Gaius was in his chambers getting what he needed. Arthur went to Merlin and held his hand. Merlin squeezed Arthur's hand in his sleep. When the water was hot, Gwen brought it in and put it next to Merlin's arm. Gaius came in and put something in the water.

"Let's put his arm in the water." Gaius sighed. He took the rest of the bandages off and rolled up the shirt sleeve so that it didn't get wet. He put Merlin's arm in the water and washed the dirt off his arm. Merlin groaned and woke up.

"Hurts." Merlin panted.

"Your arm is infected. We're trying to wash it out and see if that helps. Go back to sleep."

Merlin nodded and closed his eyes. Gwen checked his forehead.

"Gaius, his fever's worse." Gwen said.

"It's his body fighting." Gaius answered. When Gaius was done soaking Merlin's arm, he treated it. When Merlin's arm was bandaged, he checked Merlin over. Merlin's fever was very high. "Gwen, get a bowl of cold water and a cloth."

"What is it?"

"He has a high fever. I need to get some yarrow."

SO Gwen and Gaius went to work tending to Merlin. Arthur watched over Merlin. That night, Merlin was worse. He was wheezing a lot and coughing up blood. His fever got worse and his body was getting weaker.

TBC

 **Just so you know. I did my research. Asthma was a symptom back then but over time became a very common disease. Part of my knowledge is from experience. I have asthma and I know what can happen.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fire pt.2**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Three days had past and Merlin was still sleeping.

"Gaius, what's wrong with him?" Arthur asked.

"His body is fighting the smoke in his lungs. I'm doing all I can to help him but it might not help." Gaius answered as he closed the door to Merlin's room.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes, leave so I can work."

"Anything else?"

"Go to Ealdor and get his mother. I fear that Merlin is getting too weak. Hunith will know what can help him. Besides, she needs to be with him when the worst happens. If it does happen."

"I'll leave at once."

Arthur went to Ealdor. Gaius did what he could for Merlin but Merlin remained in a coma. Gaius even used magic but it didn't work.

"Merlin, Arthur is going to Ealdor to get your mother. Please wake up for her." Gaius whispered. Merlin didn't respond. "Please, wake up, my boy."

* * *

When Arthur got to Ealdor, he saw Hunith.

"Hunith, you must come to Camelot. It's Merlin." Arthur said.

"What's wrong with him?" Hunith asked.

"There was a fire a few days ago and he inhaled too much smoke. Now he's in a coma."

"Let's go."

Hunith got what she needed and went to Camelot with Arthur. When they got to Camelot, Hunith ran to Gaius' chamber. She ran in and saw Gaius tending to Merlin.

"Gaius, how's my baby?" Hunith questioned. Gaius went to her.

"Not good. I've done all I can for him. The best we can do is make him comfortable." Gaius sighed.

"How long does my baby have? Hours, days, weeks?"

"Hours and days, yes but not weeks."

Hunith went to see Merlin. She sat down on the bed and held his left hand. She rubbed his forehead with her other hand. She cried and kissed Merlin's hand.

"Please, wake up, my baby. Please, open your eyes. I need you to live." Hunith whispered. Merlin didn't wake up but he did squeeze Hunith's hand. "That's it, keep squeezing my hand. Gaius, he's waking up."

Gaius came in as Hunith kept talking to Merlin. Gaius checked Merlin's pulse.

"He's getting stronger. Keep encouraging him." Gaius said.

"Please, open your eyes, Merlin. Please, wake up." Hunith answered. Merlin squeezed Hunith's hand tightly and started to open his eyes. Then he stopped moving. "No, Merlin, you have to fight."

"Hunith, he's too tired."

Hunith started crying again.

"Get some rest." Gaius suggested.

"I'll be fine." Hunith replied. Gaius left to make something for Hunith and Merlin. He came in and hour later and gave Hunith the potion. "I don't want it."

"Hunith, it will calm your nerves."

"I'm fine. Leave it on the table."

"Hunith, you can't go this to yourself."

"I'm not going to wake up to you telling me that I lost my baby."

"You won't lose him."

"You said yourself that he might die."

"Hunith, it can go any way now."

"I don't want it, Gaius. My choice is final."

Gaius sighed and put it on the table.

"Then help me give this to Merlin. He needs something for the fever." Gaius said. Hunith nodded and helped Gaius get Merlin to drink the potion. For the next few days, Merlin didn't change and Hunith stayed by his side and held his hand day and night. She didn't sleep or eat. She rarely drank anything. One day, Arthur and Gwen were talking.

"Gaius has been trying to get Hunith to rest but she won't. She refused to leave Merlin's side. Every time we tried to get her to rest, she would say that she wasn't going to wake up to us telling her that Merlin was dead." Arthur explained.

"That's what mothers do when they child is ill. I've seen it happen before. When Merlin wakes, she'll rest. You'll see." Gwen answered.

"I hope you're right."

Hunith was watching over Merlin who was getting worse. Gaius came in and treated Merlin's burn.

"Was he burned?" Hunith asked.

"Yes, he was. Why?" Gaius answered.

"Since he was a child, he wouldn't heal properly from burns. I would make ointments and potions to help him. He would get very weak but not this weak."

"Give me a list."

Hunith did and Gaius got to work on them. Hunith kissed Merlin's forehead.

"We're going to make you better, my baby." Hunith whispered as she began to rub his forehead. A couple hours later, Gaius and Hunith gave Merlin a potion and put some ointment on his wound. Gaius made a poultice to help Merlin. They did this for a full day and Merlin got better. A week had past when Merlin finally woke up. Hunith was almost asleep when Merlin woke and saw her.

"Mother?" Merlin moaned. Hunith woke up and went to him.

"I'm here, my baby. You're fine. How do you feel?" Hunith asked.

"Better. What happened?"

"You were in a coma for two weeks. You were fighting and we thought that you were going to die."

"You look horrible."

"I'm fine."

"Go rest, mother."

"I will when you're better. Now, eat."

Hunith grabbed the bowl of broth meant for her and fed Merlin. Merlin managed to eat half of it. Gaius came in and smiled.

"Finally, you wake up. How do you feel, my boy?" Gaius wondered as he checked Merlin's pulse.

"Better. It doesn't hurt to breathe anymore." Merlin replied.

"Thank your mother for that. She knew what to give you."

"I know. She always does."

"Finish eating and then get some rest."

Gaius left and went to tell everyone the good news. A few days later, Merlin was well enough to get out of bed but had to be careful. Everyone was celebrating in Gaius' chamber. Hunith was trying to eat but felt very faint. Merlin saw it.

"Mother, are you alright?" Merlin asked.

"I'm fine. I should go lie down." Hunith answered. She stood up only to pass out.

"Mother!"

Merlin kneeled next to her and tried to wake her but she didn't wake.

"Gaius, something's wrong." Merlin cried. Gaius came over and checked Hunith over. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's exhausted and malnourished. She'll be fine. Arthur, carry her to the guest bed." Gaius explained. Arthur did as he was told. He laid her down on the bed and Merlin did what he could for her.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**_Fire pt.3_**

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

A few hours had past and they had done all they could for Hunith. Everyone but Gaius had left and Merlin was by Hunith's side.

"Merlin, you should rest." Gaius said.

"I can't, Gaius. I can't." Merlin cried.

"I know but you need to try."

"Why didn't she take care of herself?"

"Because she was afraid of losing her everything. You are everything to her, Merlin. She needs you."

"I know."

"You will be the same way when you get married and have kids."

"If."

"You will. I know you will and you will be a good husband and father."

"I hope so but I need her to recover. I stand by what I said several years ago. Without her, it's pointless for me to use magic but now, it's pointless for me to live."

"Get some rest."

Merlin nodded. Gaius pulled Merlin into a hug and Gaius put Merlin's head on his shoulder. Merlin fell asleep quickly. That morning, Gaius woke and looked at Hunith. He saw her waking up. He shook Merlin. Merlin moaned.

"Merlin, your mother's awake." Gaius whispered. Merlin woke up and looked at Hunith. He moved towards her and held her hand.

"Mother?"Merlin asked. Hunith looked at Merlin.

"Merlin, what happened?" Hunith panted.

"You collapsed last night."

"You should be resting."

"I was. You woke up. You should eat."

"I'm fine."

"Mother, you collapsed and now you're malnourished and dehydrated. You're exhausted."

Gaius handed Merlin a cup of water.

"I'm going to make breakfast." Gaius sighed. Merlin nodded and Gaius left the room.

"You need to drink a bit." Merlin ordered. He put the cup to Hunith's lips. Hunith drank a bit of water. Merlin pulled the cup away. "How do you feel?"

"Weak." Hunith rasped.

"You will be for a while. I love you, mother."

"I love you, my son."

Merlin put his head on Hunith's shoulder and Hunith rubbed his head. Merlin started to fall asleep.

"I miss this." Merlin whispered.

"I know you do. I miss this too." Hunith replied. She kissed Merlin's forehead. Gaius came in with breakfast and they ate. When they were done, Gaius went back to the main room and took care of the dishes. Merlin put his head on Hunith's shoulder again and they fell asleep. Arthur came in an hour later.

"Merlin, I need you to..." Arthur said loudly causing Merlin and Hunith to wake up.

"What do you want, Arthur?" Merlin sighed.

"Never mind."

"Then why did you come in here?"

"To ask you to do something?"

"I can't. I'm still recovering and I'm caring for my mother."

"What's gotten into you?"

"I've been woken up. I was sleeping and I needed it."

Arthur left the room and closed the door.

"Does he always sleep next to his mother like that?" Arthur asked.

"Sometimes, he would sleep on top of her. She was always there when he needed her. Every time he visited her or she came here, it was because he was having nightmares. They are everything to each other." Gaius explained.

"He's mad at me for barging in there, isn't he?"

"Yes. You know that he doesn't like to be woken."

"I should go."

Arthur left and Gaius smiled. Gaius opened the door to Merlin's room and saw the two sleeping. He smiled at the sight. For the next week or so, Merlin and Hunith recovered. One night, Merlin and Hunith were talking in his room. Merlin was getting ready for bed.

"Go to sleep, my son." Hunith whispered as she rubbed his cheek.

"No. I don't have to work tomorrow." Merlin answered as he sat up and leaned against Hunith.

"Merlin, you are a pain in the butt."

"I know. I love you."

"I love you too."

"You need to sleep."

"No."

"Your friends are talking to Gaius, let's go sit out there with them."

"Fine."

They went to the main room and sat in one of the chairs. Merlin put his head on Hunith's shoulder and had an arm wrapped around her. Hunith wrapped her arms around Merlin and rubbed his head. Merlin started to fall asleep. They all talked.

"What kind of child was Merlin growing up?" Gwen asked.

"A shy, kind, and loving child. He was and is a mother's boy. He was always shy but he was bullied and hurt by a lot of people. He would always be with me. He was attached to me. When I wasn't around, he would get so upset. He grew out of it but as you can see, he's still a little boy when it comes to me." Hunith explained as she kissed Merlin's forehead. Merlin smiled at what Hunith was saying.

"And he's not ashamed of it." Gwaine pointed out. They all laughed.

"Merlin,are you asleep?" Hunith asked a few minutes later. Merlin didn't answer.

"He's awake but I think he's about to fall asleep." Gaius warned.

"Merlin, do not fall asleep on me. You need to go to bed."

"I want to be with you." Merlin moaned.

"Stop moaning like a child." Hunith sighed.

"No."

"I wouldn't trade this for anything else in the world. I love holding my baby. No matter how old he is."

They started to talk about their childhood when Hunith realized that Merlin hadn't moved or spoken and he was heavy. She used her hand to rub his cheek and hen she kissed his forehead. Merlin opened his eyes but then he closed them again.

"He's exhausted. He spent all day walking around." Gaius said.

"I know but I can't let him go." Hunith answered. Eventually, they all went to sleep. Percival carried Merlin to bed and laid him down so that Hunith could take care of him. She covered Merlin up and kissed his forehead. The next morning, Hunith packed to go home. Merlin was very upset but knew that he would see her again. Hunith had said good bye to everyone but Merlin. She went to him and they hugged.

"Write to me when you get home." Merlin whispered.

"I will. Look at me."

Merlin looked at Hunith.

"You have grow so much. You look just like your father." Hunith sighed.

"I'll miss you." Merlin answered.

"I will miss you too."

They hugged again. Hunith left and Merlin watched her till he couldn't see her anymore.

THE END

 **Hope you liked this story.**


End file.
